The Uchiha Is In Love With The Fire
by AkatsukiDarkAngel
Summary: This is an Uchiha love story but NOT a yaoi. Again in a high school setting.
1. Chapter 1

The main office gave you your school schedule and locker number. As you strode through the high school trying to find your locker you noticed you were getting a lot of attention, it was slowly making you uncomfortable. When you found your locker it was surrounded by a bunch of students.

"Excuse me" you kindly interrupted their conversation.

"What do you want?" one of them snapped.

"My locker" you pointed to the one behind him.

He moved out of your way, you tossed your sweater in and locked it up. As you made your way down the hall toward your homeroom/first period class you heard foot steps running your way. Someone bumped into you making you fall to the ground.

"Sorry" said the male voice that helped you up "I wasn't watching where I was going chick-a-dee. You're new here, what's your first class?"

You handed him your schedule as you dusted off.

"Looks like we have a few classes together including first period chick-a-dee" he smirked "My name's Kankuro, quarterback of the football team."

"You're rather high on the social ladder" you said impressed, pushing a lock of dark purple hair out of your face.

"Does that turn you on chick-a-dee?" he added a perverted grin.

"My name's Tora (tiger) Kaji (fire)" you answered taking back your schedule and walking off "And I would prefer it if you called me by my name and not the one you made up."

"Wait up chick-a-dee" Kankuro yelled putting his arm around your waist "I'll walk you to class."

"Remove your hand before I remove it for you" you warned.

"A commanding chick, I like it" he gave a seductive growl "Here's our first class, come sit with me."

"No thank you."

You grabbed his hand, lifted it above your head and flipped him in one swift movement. You walked off toward a raven haired boy to get away from Kankuro.

"Is anyone sitting here?" you asked pointing to the empty seat beside him.

"No" he answered eyeing you as you sat down.

"Hey!" a pink haired girl yelled at you "You can't sit there!"

"I'm sorry is your name written on this chair?" you asked her with a smirk.

"Sasuke, tell her she can't sit there" the blond whined.

"She can sit there if she wants too" his voice was calm, cool, dangerous "Go find a different seat, the bell's going to ring soon."

The two girls stormed off just as the bell rung. The teacher walked in immediately and everyone ran to a seat and stayed quiet.

"We have a new student today, would you please come down and introduce yourself" he announced.

You got up and walked down to the front. You faced the class seeing Kankuro smirk, the blond and pink haired girl glaring and the one named Sasuke looking out the window mildly interested. The other guys in the class leaned in very interested when you took a deep breathe before speaking.

"My name is Tora Kaji" you stated heading back to your seat.

"Tell us a little about your self Tora" the teacher urged.

"Why? If someone wants to get to know me, they can do that on their own free will."

"Okay, thank you Tora, now to begin our chemistry class. My name is Kakashi, I'll start by handing out this assignment, and you'll work with who ever you're sitting beside. This assignment will be a competition, the team that makes the best periodic table will have a prize" he started handing out the assignment instructions "As you can see you can be as creative as you want, there is no limitation to how it is created. You have the rest of the class time to get started."

You raised your hand to ask a question, Kakashi acknowledged you.

"When is it due?" you asked reading the instructions.

"Thank you, I almost forgot. This assignment will be due next week, you have seven days to complete it. Now you can get to work."

Immediately you heard chatting from the whole room, some conversations were about the project, others about you and even some about gossip. You turned to your partner in time to see his head spin around; you could have sworn you saw a light blush on his face.

"It would be nice to know the name of my partner" you said.

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha" he answered.

His voice was so chilling with a hint of kindness that was almost undetectable, it made you giggle, and you couldn't hold it back. He seemed to have a bad boy attitude that drew many girls toward him, wanting to learn more about the mysterious Uchiha.

"What's so funny?" his charcoal eyes started at your dark purple ones.

"Nothing" you answered innocently "We should get started on this project."

You grabbed your pen to start writing but Sasuke placed his hand on yours.

"I want to know more about my partner" his voice was stern but playful.

You gave him a sly grin, leaning in toward his ear as a blush was crawling onto his cheeks, this time more noticeable.

"Hang around, you'll learn faster" you whispered.

Your lips brushed his cheeks as you leaned back up to see a sly smirk on his face. You smiled and went back to work.

"I really don't know anything about chemistry" Sasuke admitted looking away embarrassed.

"Then why did you take this class?" you asked continuing your work.

"I was hoping to get away from the fan girls" you gave him a confused look "The blond, Ino Yamanaka and the pink haired girl, Sakura Haruno are two examples of fan girls."

"That didn't work out so well" you smirked "I guess you'll need to have a personal tutor. I'll be glad to help you Sasuke."

He smirked, and then his eyes trailed down to the piece of paper you were working on. He took the paper from you and carefully examined it before giving it back.

"Looks like we have a plan for our assignment" he commented.

"How about you come to my house after school to work on it" you suggested.

"Um... sure..." he answered nervously.

"Meet me at the parking lot after school" the bell rung "See you later Sasuke."

You left before he could say another word, on your way out Kankuro put his arm around your shoulder.

"Hello again chick-a-dee, let me walk you to class" he suggested.

"I can do that myself" you shrugged off his arm.

"Then lets switch partners" you gave him a glare "Don't give me that look... you know you want to be with me as much as I want to be with you. Besides how else am I going to get to know you better?"

He put his hand under your chin making you look up into his eyes while his arm snaked around you. You sighed as you removed his arm from around and flipping him yet again. Kankuro hit the ground with a loud thump.

"Forget it lover boy" you said bending down to pat his cheek "I'm sticking with my partner. By the way your social status does kind of turn me on, too bad your attitude doesn't."

You smirked then looked at your watch and raced down the halls to get to art class. You sat down beside a timid looking girl just as the bell rung. During class, taught by Kurenai, you learned that the girl beside you was named Hinata Hyuuga; she even invited you to eat lunch with her. The bell seemed to ring quickly and you followed Hinata to the cafeteria.


	2. Chapter 2

*** Sasuke's POV ***

You saw Tora walk into the cafeteria with Hinata; she had a beautiful smile on her face when you came out of your little daze you realized she was walking straight toward you and quickly looked away.

"Hello again Sasuke" Tora called with her angelic voice.

"Hey there chick-a-dee" Kankuro stood up.

"Why must you keep calling me that?"

"Because it suits you baby" she rolled her eyes "Have you changed your mind about my offer?"

"You wish lover boy" she sat down beside you "I'll stick with my assigned partner" she gave your arm a little squeeze "Don't give me that look lover boy; I'm only listening to the teacher's instructions."

Just then the doors to the cafeteria swung open with a loud bang. Everyone looked to see a bunch of seniors walk in acting like they're all that.

"Hinata, who are they?" Tora asked looking at a table just beside the seniors.

"Those are some of the seniors. Most people obey them because they can easily make our lives miserable. Only a few brave students have disobeyed them and to be honest I haven't seen them since" Hinata explained.

"Where are the two new girls?" a senior with orange hair asked.

You saw Tora shake her head before turning around. The senior got mad and punched the table beside him.

"I asked, where are the two new girls?" he asked again eyes scanning the room.

"Why do you want to know?" Tora asked with her back to them.

"It's not going to kill you if you don't know" another female voice called.

"Besides... it's none of your business" they both said in unison.

"I'm going to go buy my lunch, coming Hinata?" she whispered.

Hinata and Tora stood up walking away from the table. Your eyes cautiously followed her figure.

"Hey! Where are you two going?" a black haired senior called.

"Going to buy some food" Tora answered not turning around "Is that a problem?"

"I don't recognize you, you must be new here. Come closer" he announced.

Tora ignored him and returned in a few minutes with Hinata and their lunch. She placed her tray next to yours and started to eat, everyone introduced themselves during the hour. Tora got up to put her tray away and on her way back the blond senior dragged her to their table, sitting her on his lap and wrapping an arm around her waist so she couldn't leave easily. You couldn't hear what was being said but what you could see was irritating you for some reason.

*** Tora's POV *******

You were walking back to the table from putting your tray away, when all of a sudden all you saw was a flash of yellow then you were on someone's lap with their arm around your waist so you couldn't get away easily. You blinked a couple of times before realizing that you were on the lap of the blond senior and the black haired senior had another girl on his lap held the same way you were being held. The seniors did a quick introduction before getting down to business.

"You two ladies are new to this school. Please tell us your names" Sasori asked.

"Since you asked so nicely. I'm Kuuki (air) Kaji" she bowed her head.

"I'm Tora Kaji" you also bowed your head.

"Sisters?" you both nodded to their exclamation.

"Two sexy sisters, I wonder who I should date" Pein put a finger under your chin lifting it as Deidara tightened his grip on you.

"Cocky much" Kuuki rolled her eyes.

"If you don't like it then I'll date your sister" Pein gave her a glare.

He leaned in to kiss you; you moved your head out of his grip.

"I don't let someone kiss me until after a date" you stated.

Pein never listened and continued to lean in, he was inches from your face when you head butted him. He shot away rubbing his head, you tapped Deidara's arm lightly.

"Deidara" you said sweetly turning your head to whisper in his ear "May I go now?"

Your lips brushed his cheek making him blush, his grip weakened so you removed his arm and stood up. You placed your hand gently on his upper thigh and leaned back in to whisper in his ear again.

"Thank you Deidara, you're very sweet" you raised your voice from a whisper "You coming Kuuki?"

"Yep" she answered elbowing Itachi "Let's go Tora."

When you both were far enough away your older sister tossed her long purple braided hair over her shoulder turning toward you.

"What did you say to him? Deidara was as red as a tomato when we left" she commented.

"All I said was 'May I go?'" you shrugged.

"Somehow I don't believe you."

"Believe me, and before I forget I have a class mate coming over for a project after school."

"Okay, remember I have the orange camaro" you nodded "Good then meet you after school."


	3. Chapter 3

******* Tora's POV ***

Immediately after lunch you had music class followed by combat training along with Sasori. When school was over you found Sasuke waiting for you by your locker then you walked down to the parking lot together to find your sister and Itachi in the orange camero. 

"What is he doing here?" you asked gesturing toward the senior.

"Parenting class" Kuuki answered as you got into the car "We were partnered to take care of a baby for two weeks."

The car ride home was rather awkward and silent. It felt unnatural, until your cell phone rang.

"Hello?" you answered.

"When will you be home?" the voice asked.

"We're coming up the drive way now" you jumped out "Why grandma?"

"I sent you and your sister a couple of little surprises."

"Surprises? What do you mean?"

"Just call me back at supper time and tell me what you think."

"Sure… I guess" you said uncertain hanging up and saw a confused look on your sister's face "Well you heard my side of the conversation. I never know what's going through her mind."

Kuuki smirked unlocking the front door. You both stumbled back into your class mates as two little girls jumped on each of you. The one with long pink hair with her right eye red and the left eye green giggled. While the other girl with short pink hair and a right green eye and a left red eye snuggled against your sisters' neck.

"Mai (ocean or elegance)?" you asked regaining your balance "What are you doing here?"

"That question relates to you to Mari (uncertain, maybe bitter)" Kuuki added.

"Grandma sent us here" Mai explained twirling her long pink hair around her finger "She said we could visit."

"Come on Sasuke, we have work to do" you said taking his hand.

"Mai, Mari, I'll show you the play room" Kuuki gently pushed them forward.

"No!" Mai exclaimed running to you "I want to stay with Tora."

Kuuki gave you a look and you sighed picking Mai up in your arms.

"It'll be fine" you said starting up the stairs "We'll be down for supper."

Sasuke followed you up the stairs to the craft room.

"Are you rich?" he asked in awe.

"I hate that word" you shivered "I prefer wealthy. The word rich reminds me of a snobby rich brat named Kimi (pet form of Kimberley)."

"Kimi? I don't like her just by her name. It sounds like she would be another fan girl."

You put Mai down as Sasuke sat down at the table.

"We should start with the board" he suggested "But I don't understand exactly how we're going to make it a winner."

"That's where my wealth comes in" you winked collecting supplies from around the room.

"Explain that" he raised an eyebrow "You're not going to bribe the teacher are you?"

"No way, that would be Kimi's way" you sat down with the supplies on the table "You'll just need to trust me."

*** ****Kuuki's POV ***

"Lets make this quick so I can kick you out" you hissed grabbing a glass of water.

"That's no way to talk to your husband" Itachi teased playfully leaning against the door frame leading into the kitchen "Besides you're my ride home other wise I have to stay here."

"I'll drive you home right after supper."

"That's no fun; I want to stay with my baby like a real family."

"We are a divorced family; you live in your house and I live in mine. Also we share custody of the child."

"Miss Kuuki."

"Yes Sebastian" you turned to face your butler.

"I see you have a guest, shall I make supper for three?"

"No, supper shall be made for six, seven including you."

"Yes Miss Kuuki. What should be made?"

"Cordon bleu."

"Supper will be ready for seven o'clock. Miss Kuuki, do you mind me asking about the guests?"

"Later Sebastian, when they're gone. My sister is in the craft room with the other guest and young Mai, while young Mari is playing video games."

"Yes Miss Kuuki, I'll inform you all when supper is ready ten minutes before."

"Thank you, you may go now Sebastian."

"I'm dating a sexy girl with rich blood" Itachi commented after Sebastian left "I'm going to enjoy bragging about this."

"We are not dating!" you snapped glaring "I do not want anyone to know about this wealth until I tell them! Got it?"

"Yes my love" he teased wrapping his arms around your waist.

"Don't push your luck" you warned.

He smirked leaning forward for a kiss. He pecked your lips before you pushed away dumping your water on his head.


	4. Chapter 4

*** The Next Day ****** Sasuke's POV ***

Tora was at the front of the class solving a chemical problem on the board when there was a knock on the door. Kakashi told her to answer the door as he double checked her answers. Then all you hear is a loud slap, all heads turned toward the door.

"Tora, who's at the door?" Kakashi asked.

"A couple of new students" she answered.

Tora moved out of the way rubbing her cheek to let them in. As the students walked in there was a high pitched scream.

"I take it that's your sister?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, I take it your brother's here" Tora replied.

"You got it sweetie" he smirked.

"Your sister is annoying" the girl scanned the room eyes resting on you and a smile formed her lips.

"Tora, you may go back to your seat now" Kakashi interrupted.

She nodded, elbowed the girl and came back to sit beside you. You leaned in toward her to whisper in her ear, lightly touching her arm.

"Who are they?" you asked.

"The blue eyed girl with orange hair is Kimi she's the one I mentioned yesterday" she whispered giving you a weak smile "While the black haired boy with ruby red eyes is Hisashi (always) he's been trying to get me to be his girlfriend for years. But he doesn't even compare to you. His green eyed red haired brother, Isamu (bravery) is my sister's boyfriend, but they've been going through a rough patch for a long time and will break up. Soon I hope."

While Tora explained all this the two new students introduced themselves. Then Kakashi told us to write the equations from the board and gave us our homework.

"Watch your back Sasuke" Tora warned as the bell rung "Kimi has set her sights on you and will destroy anyone in her path."

"Thanks for the warning" you followed her to the door.

"That includes your fan girls."

"I don't mind" she gave you a look "Okay, I'll warn them about Kimi."

"I'll see you at lunch" she gave you another weak smile "Save me a seat."

The second Tora left Kimi came out of the class room and started flirting. You took a deep breath before running to catch up to Sakura and Ino.

"Sakura! Ino!" you called.

"Yes Sasuke" they said in unison.

"Tora wants me to warn you about Kimi" they looked at you strangely "She says that Kimi has set her sights on me and you'll be in danger if you stay close to me."

*** ****Tora's POV ***

After you left Sasuke you could hear Kimi start to flirt, then Hisashi came up to you.

"So this is your new school sweetie?" he asked.

"Stop calling me that" you hissed "I'm never going to be your girlfriend."

"We will see; I never give up that easily sweetie."

"Chick-a-dee!" Kankuro yelled catching up "This Saturday the football team is having a party and we're supposed to bring a date."

"And you're asking me lover boy?" you asked.

"You got it chick-a-dee."

"I'm honoured..."

"What makes you think she'll go out with you?" Hisashi asked annoyed.

"I don't believe I was talking to you pretty boy" Kankuro snapped.

You rolled your eyes and entered your art class leaving the boys to argue.

"Hey Kiba" you sat down in front of him "You're part of the football team right?"

"Yeah, I saw you talking with Kankuro. He asked you out to the party already?" he sound disappointed.

"You got it, but I never had the chance to answer and plan on saying no."

"Would you like to go with me?" he asked hopefully.

"I'd love to Kiba."

You smiled sweetly and turned around in your seat just as Kurenai walked in. After class Kiba caught up to you since you ran out so quickly.

"Tell me a little more about the party" you asked.

"The coach booked a club; he said that we have to dress somewhere in the middle of black tie and clubbing wear. He planned it from 4-7, we can stay longer if we want but that's when the club will open up for the public. Coach wants everyone to meet each other whether they're new or old on the team, and we're supposed to bring a date."

"That sounds like fun."

You opened the doors to the cafeteria and the first thing you saw was Isamu getting slapped across the face by your sister.

"That was the last straw!" Kuuki yelled "We're through! I'm no longer your girlfriend!"

Kiba went to sit with Sasuke and you walked up to your sister.

"I was wondering how much longer you were going to put on that fake smile" you commented.

"Tora, you grew up into such a lovely young lady" Isamu complemented.

"Thank you" you bowed your head slightly then shot up turning around "You jerk! You unhooked my bra!"

Hisashi had a sly grin on his face. Deidara came over and put him in a head lock while Sasori re-hooked your bra without putting his hands under your shirt.

"Hey! Let my brother go!" Isamu yelled.

"Thanks Sasori" you looked at Hisashi struggling in Deidara's grip "Deidara let him go."

He listened and Hisashi rubbed his neck glaring at him. Hisashi smirked and gave you a peck on the cheek wrapping an arm around your waist. You flipped him over so he made a loud bang on the floor and whipped your cheek in disgust.

"Kuuki, the football team in having a party this Saturday" Itachi put an arm around her waist "You want to go with me?"

"Sure, but what about our child for parenting class?" she replied.

"Get a babysitter for the night."

"Tora, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the party?" Pein asked cupping your chin.

"Sorry I'm busy Saturday" you smirked then saw Kimi enter "Just whatever you do don't ask Kimi."

He looked at her then at you and his smile faded to a smirk and walked up to her.

"Hello, what's your name?" he asked.

"Kimi, and you?" she asked mildly interested.

"Pein. There's a party this Saturday, would you be interested in going with me?"

"Um, I'm not sure."

You took Kimi by the arm and pulled her away.

"Please don't go with him. Kimi I really like Pein" you lied in a begging matter "I wish I could go, but I'm busy."

She smirked at you then walked back over to Pein, flirting.

"On second thought, I'd love to go with you Pein."


	5. Chapter 5

******* Saturday********* * Kuuki's POV ***

"Sebastian, could you watch over Mai, Mari and my parenting project while we're out?"

"Yes Miss Kuuki" he announced.

"Tora hurry up!" you looked at your watch "The guys are going to be here soon."

"I thought they were picking us up separately."

"Itachi said that he, Pein, Kiba and Kankuro pitched in to rent a limo."

You heard a vehicle drive up the driveway; you straitened your black dress. A knock on the front door made you rush to answer it.

"You look drop dead gorgeous" Itachi commented as he stepped into the entry way with Kiba.

"Thank you Itachi" you kissed his cheek "My sister should be down shortly."

"Hi Mari."

"Mr Itachi, will you protect Kuuki and Tora?" she asked.

"Of course I will" he gave her a confused smile.

You looked at Mari carefully reading her eyes and body language.

"Tora get down here now! Our ride is here and we have a problem" you yelled up the stairs "Sebastian, get my grandmother on the phone now and put it on speaker."

"Yes Miss Kuuki" Sebastian replied.

"What's the problem?" Tora asked rushing down the stairs in her black and pink zigzag dress.

"It happened again" you explained "Mari, tell me what you saw."

"Miss Kuuki, your grandmother is on the line" Sebastian came back with the phone on speaker.

"My dear, why are you calling?" your grandmother asked.

"Why did you send them to us?" you asked.

"Their visions were getting more frequent."

"So you couldn't handle them and decided to dump them with us?"

"Not dump, I couldn't handle them so I gave them and myself a vacation."

"You dumped them on us! I used to look up to you, how could you do this so easily?"

You hung up the phone and turned to Itachi.

"Would the coach mind if we brought the girls?" Tora asked now hugging both Mai and Mari.

"I don't think he'll mind, but we better get going."

You picked up Mari and followed Itachi out to the limo.

*** Tora's POV ***

"Are you okay?" Kiba asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

You picked up Mai and followed Kiba to the limo. During the ride you felt Kimi glaring at you while Pein and Kankuro stared. You rested your head on Kiba's shoulder when Mai and Mari started to have another vision.

"They're back" Mari sang "And they're party crashers."

"He's looking for you Tora" Mai said next "And he wants you back with the help of his father, Kira."

You and your sister both went wide-eyed at that name knowing what it meant. She pulled out her cell phone and started to dial.

"Sarah, its Kuuki. We have a problem, the girls just had another vision" Kuuki warned "They said that Kira is going to help his son get Tora back. All we know is that they'll be party crashers, so that means they will show up at Club Mango tonight, we just don't know what time" Kuuki stayed on the phone for a little while before hanging up "Sarah said she's coming to protect us."

"Who's Sarah?" Kankuro asked.

"She's a police officer" Kimi explained "You annoying brats still need a guardian?"

"Oh, shut up Kimi" you growled "I know you don't like me, but you don't have to rub your wealth in my face."

When you arrived at the club the football team was standing outside complaining. You went to the front door to see what all the commotion was about. There was a sign on the door saying 'Closed for Private Party'.

"What's going on coach?" Kiba asked wrapping an arm around you.

"I don't know. There are a couple of police officers in there not letting us in" he explained.

You looked in the window, knocked and waved. The door opened allowing everyone to enter.

"What is going on?" the coach demanded when everyone was in the club.

"We got word that there might be someone in danger tonight" the officer replied "We had to put up some extra security cameras."

"I don't understand. Who's in danger and by whom?"

"Jeff, everything is done. All security camera's are set up and ready to go" another officer walked in from the back.

"Is all of this really necessary?" the coach asked "We'll leave if there's going to be trouble."

"Sir my name is Officer Jeff and this is Officer Sarah" he explained "Yes this is all necessary and I believe it would be a better idea if the party stays here."

"Why is that?" the coach asked in disbelief.

"Because" you intervened "If a private party suddenly decides not to show, then it would cause suspicion."

"And who are you?" the coach snapped.

"This is Tora Kaji" Kiba stepped in "She's my date."

"Oh, sorry about that Tora."

"That's okay coach" you turned to Sarah "What's the battle plan?"

"Always ready for a fight" Sarah sighed "Get the party going as planned. Jeff will be watching the security camera's while I stay here. I brought some extra revolvers just in case of an emergency."

She handed you the gun, you hid it under your dress after checking the bullets.

"Kuuki!" Sarah called.

When she turned around Sarah tossed her the other revolver. She also checked the bullets and hid it under her dress.

"You plan on killing them or just arresting them?" you asked.

"Arresting them is on the top of the list; all his henchmen can die if they get in our way. Our sources say he's at the bottom of the food chain, we need to get his boss off the streets" Sarah answered.

"Who's the boss?"

"She goes by the name of 'The Viper'."

"She? 'The Viper' is a she?"

"Yeah, but that's all we know."

"Do you mind officers, but we would like to get this party started" the coach interrupted.


	6. Chapter 6

***** **Tora's POV** *****

It was halfway through the party when the lights went out then the doors banged open. You heard footsteps enter, Sarah told everyone to be silent and stay out of sight.

"Search this place for signs of life" a voice demanded.

The footsteps separated but a set was coming your way. A gun poked its way through the door way, the man cautiously walked in. You grabbed a steak knife from the table placing it against his neck.

"You're going to go back to your boss and tell him that this area is all clear" you hissed in his ear.

He gulped and left, you heard all the henchmen tell their boss that the whole club was clear.

"I don't believe them" a new male voice called.

"Why's that Kyle?" the first male voice asked.

"I smell perfume Kira."

"That means there are some ladies here."

"Maybe, but I smell the perfume that I gave a very special girl."

"Tora Kaji?"

"Yes and it's strong on him."

"What area did you come from?"

There was silence then Kyle's voice was louder.

"Tora my love, come on out" Kyle called sweetly "I won't hurt you, I love you."

"Go to hell Kyle!" you called back.

You looked at Sarah and Kuuki, they nodded at you. You took a deep breathe and stepped out into the open. Guns were placed at your head immediately as you walked toward Kyle stopping in front of him.

"Men, put your guns down in the presence of a lady" Kyle ordered.

"You really know how to treat a girl" you said sarcastically.

"You left me so abruptly Tora, leaving me heart broken" Kyle said disappointed snaking an arm around your waist pulling you in closer and cupping your chin "I want you back, and you must want me back since you still wear the perfume that I bought you."

He started to kiss your neck breathing in your scent. He knew where your weak spot was, and you were powerless against him no matter how hard you tried. Your head tilted back and you let out a moan. The moment that sound escaped your lips you regretted it.

"I can see why you're so desperate to get this girl" Kira smirked "We'll leave you two alone, but remember I want a piece of her next."

Kira and his henchmen left the club through the back door. You pushed away from Kyle glaring at him.

"Now that we're alone" he pulled out a gun "I can get in your pants, or in this case up your dress. I'm going to make your virgin body mine."

"Get a room!"

You glanced over to see Kimi standing a foot from you. Kyle pointed his gun at her with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Kimi, what a pleasure it is to see you again" he smirked "You just saved me a lot of trouble and time. Now I don't have to search for you, I can kill you here and now."

Kyle pulled the trigger, you rushed to push Kimi aside, and the bullet hit your left shoulder. You winced at the pain and pulled out your gun, you shot his gun out of his hand. Kyle pulled out a second gun and shot your left leg, you fell to the ground.

"Sarah, get out here" you yelled, and then shot Kyle in the leg as he tried to escape "Next bullet will be shot at your crown jewels" you warned as he fell.

Sarah put him in handcuffs and took him out the front door, a paramedic came rushing in to treat your wounds.

"Everyone you can come out now, its safe" Kuuki called.

"Okay, party's over" the coach announced "Everyone go home."

The football players left with their dates. The only ones still in the room were Mai, Mari, Kimi, Pein, Kiba, Itachi, Kuuki, Kankuro and his date along with the paramedic who was still treating your wounds. Sarah and Jeff came back into the club with the chief of police.

"Nice job capturing Kira and Kyle" the chief complemented.

"Thanks chief" Jeff said proudly "But the credit should go to Tora for capturing Kyle."

"Tora?" the chief turned to you "Why am I not surprised? You out did yourself this time Tora, congratulations."

"Thanks chief" you smiled.

"Is this the first time you've been injured?" the paramedic asked putting her stuff away.

"Yes it is" Sarah answered for you "Tora has done many undercover jobs for us that put her in danger, but she always came out without a scratch."

"I was protecting someone this time" you added "I'll be fine, just a little sore the next few days."

"Let's go home" Itachi suggested "Our ride is here."

Everyone piled back into the limo.

"What happened tonight" Kuuki said "Stays a secret; no one has to know about it."

Everyone agreed and one by one they all got dropped off at their home. You fell asleep on Kiba's shoulder.

*** Kiba's POV ***

Tora fell asleep on your shoulder while in the limo.

'Poor Tora, she went through so much tonight. I can't leave her alone, and I know Sasuke will want to know what happened but I can't tell him' you thought.

"Kiba" Kuuki interrupted your thoughts "Tora is a strong girl, she'll be just fine. If you want you can stay by your side tonight."

"Thank you" you murmured.

Kuuki showed you to Tora's room when the limo dropped you off. She went to bed after tucking Mai and Mari in. You walked into Tora's room and gently placed her on the bed; you pulled up a chair and stayed up as long as you could to watch over her.


	7. Chapter 7

*** Sasuke's POV ***

You heard on the news over the weekend that two of the top ten most wanted criminals were captured at Club Mango. Kiba told you that was the club where the football team went for their party and that he was taking Tora, as a friend. You tried to visit her yesterday, Sunday, but Itachi wouldn't let you go, saying it was a rough night for her and she would probably still be tired. Your brother wouldn't answer any questions about the criminals or give any details about the party. At school Tora didn't quite look herself, there were whispers among the football team and their dates as she walked by. Some went up to her to see if she was okay and she would just smile and say she was fine, even Kimi looked worried.

"Tora" Kimi touched her arm lightly at lunch time "I wanted to say thank you."

"For what?" Tora looked confused.

"For Saturday. I heard on the news, that Kyle got arrested and was in the top ten most wanted list" she glanced away "I should have never hated you when you started to date him."

"Oh, you're welcome. I actually feel stupid for ever liking him."

"Hey Tora! Sweetie!" Hisashi came up to the table "Where were you on Saturday? I tried calling your house but no answer."

"I went out for a little while" she replied getting up from the table.

"Then I tried to call yesterday to see if you needed comforting since your ex went to jail. Then some guy answered the phone, I know you have a butler but it didn't sound like him. Who was the guy?"

He grabbed her arm as she started to walk away, she shrieked in pain as he turned her around. Tora's left sleeve started to turn red and blood dripped down her arm.

"Hisashi look what you did to Tora" Kimi snapped.

"I didn't do anything that could cause her to bleed" Hisashi lightly tapped her left leg with his arm around her waist "Why don't you sit down sweetie."

"Why don't you stop touching me" Tora shouted.

Blood started to drip down her leg as well. She limped off to the nurses' office leaving a trail of blood. Once the doors to the cafeteria closed there was a silent tension then Kimi, Kiba, Kuuki, Itachi and Pein ran after her. You followed quietly, something was up and you were going to find out what.

"That Hisashi is a real jerk" Kiba stated.

"Is he the one that opened those wounds?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah" Kimi answered.

"Let me at him" Pein said.

"Pein don't" Kuuki warned "I think Tora has a plan."

"It might be a plan" Tora explained.

"I love and miss hearing these plans of yours" Kimi replied excitedly "We had so much fun avoiding trouble with your plans. So, what is it this time Tora?"

"He knew" Tora sounded like she was pondering "He grabbed my left arm and touched my left leg exactly where the bullets hit me."

'Bullets?' you thought.

"But how is that possible?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know, but watch him" Tora ordered "Maybe he'll lead us to someone we can put in jail."

"You got shot with two bullets Saturday" Kiba sighed "Now is not the time to be thinking about another fight."

"Kiba's right Tora" Kuuki almost sounded sad "But so are you, so we'll keep a close watch on Hisashi and Isamu."

You couldn't believe what you were hearing; you had to find out if any of it was true. You stepped into the nurses' office, everyone stared at you in surprise and Tora quickly covered her injuries. You looked into her eyes intensely and saw fear and sadness. She lowered her head, closed her eyes and sighed before bringing her head back up, opening her eyes and smiled bravely.

"How much did you hear?" she asked.

"All of it" you answered still staring intensely "Why didn't you tell me?"

"To protect. The more people who know, then the more people will be in danger."

"What ever happens, I don't want to be left out."

"The less you know the better…"

"Not true! I care about you Tora and want to help."

"Thank you" she smiled warmly "Fine, all of our lives will be in danger from now on. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Then lets all carefully watch each others back" Kuuki shouted excitedly then looked at the clock "We should probably be getting to class though."


	8. Chapter 8

*** Tora's POV ***

Over the next few months you and your sister have been putting criminal after criminal in jail with a few bank robbers and cat burglars in the mix. While everyone else have been keeping a close eye on Hisashi and Isamu, saying they've been having weird phone conversations and talking with a specific girl.

It was the first day back to school after the winter holiday and an assembly was called. There were new classes so you sat in between Itachi and Pein with Deidara and Sasori behind you; they were in your first period class now. A cute young girl walked up to the podium.

"That's the girl" Itachi whispered "That's who Hisashi and Isamu met with often."

"Good morning students" she said and the auditorium became silenced "My name is Katy Viper. My mother is the owner and founder of the viper company. She has decided to have a masked party and this whole school is invited. Why this school? It's because of a few students who have been doing a lot of good for this town. Please, before you leave the auditorium ladies grab a red envelope and gentlemen grab a black one. In that envelope is the invitation that must be shown at the entrance and a picture of what we would like you to wear, remember to wear a mask. I would like to invite the following students to stay after the assembly so I may speak to you separately. Hisashi, Isamu, Kimi, Tora, Kuuki, Itachi, Pein, Sasuke, Kiba, Kankuro, Officer Jeff and Officer Sarah."

She left the podium to allow the principal a chance to speak, you glared at Katy as she walked off.

"What's wrong?" Pein asked seeing your glare.

"Don't trust her. I'll explain later" you whispered trying to hold back a hiss.

When the assembly was over, everyone rushed to get an invitation excitedly. Katy handed each of us a white box with either a red or black envelope attached to it after the assembly.

"My mother wishes to give you a dress for the party. She said it will help her recognize her special guest" she explained "Do any of you know where I can find Officers Jeff and Sarah?"

"I'll give it to them" Kuuki offered.

"Thank you" she handed her the boxes "I hope to see you all at the party."

After Katy left you stormed out of the auditorium, everyone except Hisashi and Isamu followed. You happened to notice that the work out room was empty as you passed, tossing the gift into Sasuke's chest you heading to the punching bag. With one punch you sent it flying, nearly pulling it off its bolts. Kuuki sighed walking over to hold the punching bag still as you beat it to death.

"Preparing for the party?" she asked.

"We are going to put 'The Viper' behind bars" you informed as the stuffing started to come out of the bag.

"That's enough" Kuuki turned her attention to the door "When's the party?"

"This Saturday" Pein informed reading the invitation "At the viper castle off of the one-oh-one."

"So what's the plan?" Kankuro asked.

"I…" you looked down embarrassed "I don't know."

"Tora" Kimi looked at you shocked "That's not like you."

"I don't care" tears started rolling down your face "I'm not going."

You ran off before anyone knew what was happening.

*** Kuuki's POV ***

"Bring everyone to our house after school" you informed Itachi "We'll make a plan there."

You ran after your little sister, but she got too much of a head start and you were unable to catch up. You knew why she was crying; your parents went to the viper castle and never returned; the police assumed they were dead after searching high and low for them.

*** Hisashi's POV ***

As you were walking back to class you heard soft sobbing in the corner of a dark hallway.

"Tora?" you asked finding her curled up in a ball "What's wrong?"

"Go away" she tried to hiss.

"You know I can't do that" you smirked sitting beside her and pulling her toward your chest, rubbing her back "Tell me what's wrong."

"The viper castle."

"Isn't that where the party will be?"

"Yes, and when I was five my parents went there and never returned."

"But that won't happen to you" you lifted her chin to see her face "I'll protect you."

You leaned down to kiss her; you were centimeters away when she pushed away and stood up.

"I don't need protection" she dusted herself off and wiped the tears "Especially from you."

She stormed off; you sighed and also stood up to dust off when Isamu came around the corner.

"I almost had her" you hissed.

"But almost isn't good enough for mother" he chuckled.

"Kyle has been the closest" Katy came around Isamu.

"Whatever" you groaned.

"Mother wants Tora in her collection" she reminded "Her parents killed themselves to avoid that fate."

"Tora would never do that" Isamu commented.

"One kiss" you insisted "One kiss and then she'll be mine."

"She probably knows that" Isamu sighed.

"As long as she's in mothers' collection… alive, you can have her all you want" Katy smirked.

"I know" you sighed again "I just want to her for myself without mothers help."

*** After School * * Kuuki's POV ***

"Let's have a look at what Katy gave us" you suggested.

Everyone opened the boxes.

"This is a ball not a party" Tora groaned.

You couldn't help but snicker as she glared at you.

"Wow!" was all the guys could get out.

They stared at the tango inspired dresses we held up against our bodies.

"I can't wait to see you in that" Itachi complemented you.

He gave you a kiss making you blush "Let's think of a plan." 


	9. Chapter 9

*** Kuuki's POV ***

Sarah and Jeff waited for us outside of the viper castle.

"Tora! Kuuki!" Sarah welcomed us warmly "This time will hopefully be a peaceful night."

"Sarah you know it will never be peaceful with us four together" you smirked.

"So which one of these lucky men is your date?" Jeff asked.

"We came as friends" Tora blushed.

"Tora, Kuuki" Katy walked up to you all after you entered the castle "My mother thought that you two would like a tour. So she has hired these men to do just that."

"Um, sure" you hesitated.

You and your sister went with them. They showed you around the entire castle then the roof. Tora walked over to where a glass roof was and looked down; you did the same thing and could see all of your friends. Suddenly both of you were pushed into it, you screamed and missed the supporting beam but Tora grabbed it then grabbed you with her other arm. You could hear the screams below. You looked down to see that everyone had cleared the center of the ballroom.

"Tora let me drop!" you told her.

She let you go, as you dropped more people screamed louder in fear. You saw Itachi rush forward to catch you, he caught you bridal style and gave you a refreshing kiss.

*** ****Tora's POV ***

You let your sister drop like she commanded and watch as she fell to the floor only to be caught by Itachi then kissed. You looked up at the two guys; they reached at their necks and pulled off a mask. You gasped at who you saw but before you could say anything they stepped on your hand, the pain caused you to let go of the supporting beam and you fell. You flipped in the air so you were facing the ground; Sasuke was about to run out to catch you but Kuuki held him back. You landed on all fours like a cat then looked back up at the broken glass roof.

"How the fuck did you bastards get out of jail?" you shouted up at them.

"My love, that's hurtful" one of them called down.

"Kyle, you fucking bastard!" Hisashi came to your side "Come down here! I'll kill you for ever hurting Tora!"

"Hisashi, don't act like a hero" Kyle and Kira both jumped down "You want her as much as I do."

"Stop!" you shouted "I am not anyone's prize! I'm a human being who can choose her own path!"

Hisashi and Kyle looked at each other with a smirk. They nodded at each other then came after you. You dogged Kyle's attacks backing up into something; you looked up to see Kira. He wrapped his arms around you in an iron grip as you struggled to get free; Hisashi came up and kissed you. You were losing consciousness as the kiss prolonged; soon you were surrounded by darkness slightly aware of what was happening. It was a strange feeling, either you watched too much Batman but his lips had the exact same affect as Poison Ivy which couldn't be possible – or so you thought.

*** Sasuke's POV ***

Hisashi was kissing Tora, the longer she was being kissed the less she struggled. When Kira let her go she stumbled into Hisashi's arms and an evil female laugh echoed around the ballroom.

"Tora, who do you love?" Katy asked walking out of the crowd with some lady.

"I love Hisashi, now and forever" Tora answered mechanically.

"We have her mother" she shrieked.

"Tora" you whispered feeling tears weld up in your eyes "I love you. Why him? I thought you hated him."

"Sasuke look" Kuuki pointed to Tora "Her eyes, she looks like she's coming out of a hypnotized trance."

"What did you do to Tora?" Kankuro demanded.

"She's under 'The Vipers' control now" Kyle responded.

"Tora, take out the trash dear" the lady beside Katy ordered, you presumed she was 'The Viper'.

"Yes Miss Viper" Tora answered mechanically.

She stepped away from Hisashi and instead of walking toward Kankuro she went toward Kyle.

"Tora! What are you doing?" 'The Viper' demanded

"Taking the trash out, like you ordered Miss Viper."

"Not him! Take that brown haired boy out!"

"Why? He hasn't done anything wrong" she gestured to Kyle, held in her deathly grip "He ruined your property."

"You're as useless as your parents. I should have just killed you the same night your parents died."

Tora froze, you glanced over at Kuuki she froze as well, and then she smirked. You looked back over at Tora, her head was down and you heard a snapping sound with a scream to go with it.

*** Tora's POV ***

You began to come back to consciousness when you heard Sasuke whisper 'I love you' you were playing along until 'The Viper' said the wrong thing.

"You're as useless as your parents. I should have just killed you the same night your parents died."

You froze and bent your head. You grinded your teeth and your grip became tighter, when you heard Kyle scream and a snapping sound you knew you were breaking his bones. Your head shot up, you tossed Kyle away and started to walk toward the woman.

"What... what are you doing?" she stammered.

"You will die" you cracked your knuckles "Payback for all the pain you caused me since my parents' death."

She pulled out a 9mm aiming it at your head. She smirked expecting you to freeze, but her smirk faded and her hand started to shake as you continued to walk toward her. She stiffened up and shot you, you winced in pain as the bullet hit your shoulder but you didn't stop. You punched her in the face then took her gun in a swift movement. You really thought 'The Viper' would be more of a challenge.

"Mother!" Katy ran up to her "You bitch!"

Katy came at you forgetting about the gun in your hands. You took a shot just centimeters from her feet.

"Careful Katy" you teased "Another step and you could die."

"Tora, that's enough!" Hisashi and Kyle commanded.

"Excuse me?" you hissed "You have no right to boss me around!"

"She's right" Kuuki said placing a revolver against their heads "Bossing her around is my job."

Jeff and Sarah put 'The Viper', Katy, Kyle, Kira, Isamu and Hisashi in handcuffs and called for backup.


	10. Chapter 10

"What are you doing here? Sasuke asked the next day at school "You should be in the hospital, you're injured."

"Danger follows me everywhere I go" you shrugged "Getting injured comes with the danger, and the hospital bill can get really big."

"You're wealthy; you can pay for the bills."

"Most of our wealth goes toward charities."

You both sat in silence for a little while waiting for the end of lunch bell to ring to signify the start of the next class.

"Thank you" you murmured.

"For what?" he turned to you confused.

"For breaking me out of Hisashi's hypnotic kissing spell."

"I didn't do anything though."

"You might not have done anything, but you did say something" you turned toward him to kiss him.

"What was that for" he smirked leaning in for another kiss.

"I love you Sasuke Uchiha."

"I love you too Tora Kaji."

The bell rang telling you both to head to class. You sighed disappointed as he helped you up and walked you part way to your class until he left to go to his.

"Itachi asked me to the prom!" Kuuki shouted in your face excitedly as you walked into class "We have to go shopping today!"

"We'll see" you sighed sitting down behind her "Depends on how much homework I'll have to deal with by the end of the day."

"Understandable... I guess" she eyed you cautiously "How will you get home if I take the car to the mall?"

"Maybe I'll ask your boyfriend" you teased.

After school you found Kuuki and told her to go shopping without you. Then you ran off to find Itachi.

"Itachi!" you called running up to him at his car "Can you give me a ride home?"

"Sure, jump in" he said enthusiastically.

Sasuke came out of the school and jumped into the car beside you. Itachi smirked as he saw you and his little brother hold hands on the drive home.

"I heard you asked my sister to the prom" you commented making conversation.

"Yeah, out of curiosity why aren't you getting a ride home with her?" he asked eyeing you in the rear view mirror.

"You don't want me around?" you asked acting hurt.

"No, no, I like having you around, I really don't mind driving you home" he rushed hoping he didn't really hurt your feelings.

"She went to go buy a dress for the prom" you giggled.

"It's still two months away" he answered shocked "Why aren't you with her?"

"I don't have a date, so I have no need to go shopping" you shrugged.

"Here we are" he stopped the car "I have a quick question."

"Shoot" he and Sasuke gave you a glare "Sorry, wrong choice of words."

"Does your sister like gothic rock?"

"Yeah, why?" you paused for a moment "The gothic rock concert is coming up and so is her birthday" he smirked and you groaned "She's going to want to drag me along to go shopping for a new outfit."

"Isn't your birthday coming up to?" he questioned as you got out of the car.

"Yep" you walked around to the other side to give Sasuke a kiss "Kuuki's lucky to be going to the gothic rock concert, I envy her. Thanks for the ride Itachi, bye Sasuke."

You walked into the house just as the phone rang.

*** Kuuki's POV ***

"I wish Tora was here to help me" you murmured trying on the twentieth dress "I think I'll call her."

You put the dresses back and dialed your home number on your cell.

"Hello?" Tora answered short on breath.

"Hey, sis" you couldn't help but smile "You sound tired."

"I literally just walked in when the phone ran. So how goes the shopping?"

"Horribly, I can't find a single dress worth buying."

"You have an idea in your head, but you can't find it. Am I right?"

"You know me better then anyone else."

"Itachi should know you as well as I do, then he can replace me."

"No one can ever replace you Tora, you're family."

"Thanks" Tora answered sourly "Why don't you go to a fabric store and buy some fabric; I'll make your dress."

"Really? Awesome! But what about you? And how much fabric?"

"Yes really. Besides I'm not going, I don't have a date" she sighed, and then it sounded like she put on a fake reassuring smile "Buy the whole spool if you have to, we'll have extra fabric for other things."

"Okay, I'll be home in about half and hour."

You and Tora hung up then you left the mall heading to the fabric store. You found the perfect fabric and a different vision came to mind. You immediately bought the silvery grey fabric, very satin like, it would flow perfectly after Tora finished the dress.


	11. Chapter 11

*** Two Weeks Later * * Kuuki's POV ***

"We need to go shopping" you shrieked jumping up and down "Now!"

"Why?" Tora groaned.

"Gothic rock concert with Itachi!"

"You have enough clothes. Find something in that closet of yours to wear" you complained.

"I've looked, besides we can get you an outfit as well" you winked "I heard that Sasuke also has tickets to go and he invited you."

"How the heck…" she trailed off.

"I have my sources."

"Itachi."

You grabbed your sisters' arm and dragged her out of the house to the mall. Tora was quick but you spent a couple of hours looking before you decided on an outfit. After you both went home you went up to get changed while Tora made a quick supper before your dates arrived.

*** ****Tora's POV ***

"Miss Tora, Mr Itachi and Mr Sasuke are here" Sebastian bowed slightly walking into the kitchen.

"Let them in and offer them some of this" you said handing him a plate of quesadillas

"Lead them to the sitting room. Kuuki and I will join them shortly."

You made your way up the stairs with another plate of quesadillas with you.

"They're here" you knocked on Kuuki's door "Here's some food, they're waiting for us in the sitting room."

You put the food on the side table by her door then went to your room. You quickly got changed; brushed your teeth then went downstairs where the Uchiha brothers waited.

"Is Kuuki still not down yet?" you asked scanning the room.

"No" Sasuke shook his head "But you look great."

"Thank you" you turned around to call your sister but there she stood "Took you long enough."

"But it was so worth the wait" Itachi complemented her and got up to kiss her "Lets go."

"Tora we'll be able to hear our favorite bands and songs" Kuuki exclaimed while in the car "Like Within Temptation!"

"Signing 'Dark Wings'; 'Our Solemn Hour' and 'Aquarious'" you answered calmly naming her favorite songs.

"And Lacuna Coil!"

"With 'Our Truth'."

"Nightwish!"

"'Amranth' and 'Bye Bye Beautiful'."

"Evanescence!"

"'Snow White Queen' and 'Lies'."

"Who can forget Voltaire!"

"With his most popular song 'When You're Evil'."

After the hours of blasting music all four of you made your way home.

"Thank you so much for the magnificent birthday gift" Kuuki exclaimed.

You jumped out of the car with Sasuke, leaving your sister and his brother in the there as you walked up to your house.

"Care to come in Sasuke?" you asked unlocking the door.

"I'd love to" he smirked his famous heart stopping smirk "I have a feeling our older siblings will be a while."

Once in the living room you heard the front door slam shut and then a moan.

"You should stay the night Sasuke" you suggested sitting beside him.

He was about to protest until he heard another moan then decided otherwise. You placed your head on his shoulder closing your eyes.

"That was an amazing concert, thank you Sasuke."

*** Kuuki's POV ***

"You little brats!" you shouted the next morning.

Mai and Mari were fighting over your nearly finished prom dress, there was a loud rip then an even louder scream from your mouth.

"What's going on here?" Tora asked sleepily still in her clothes from the night before.

"These brats ruined my prom dress!" you shrieked.

"Let me see the dress" your sister took the dress from the girls and examined it.

Mai and Mari ran past Sasuke after you glared at them, while Itachi came down the stairs shirtless.

"Kuuki, go put the dress on" Tora ordered softly.

You took the dress and stormed to the bathroom. You heard Tora run upstairs; when you came out she stood there with her pin cushion.

"Spin around" Tora commanded "Okay, so there's a tear on the back. I know you want the dress slightly conservative, but the only choice I have is to cut out the back panel. I'll cover it up with a personalized design for you."

She put a couple of pins on the back of the dress then spun you around.

"But what about the rip on the stomach?" you complained "There's no way you can fix that. I know you can make slits out of the tears on the leg or sew it back up since it's on the seam."

"Or I make the stomach and leg tear one" she pondered "I can put a mesh like fabric across the stomach then let it flow down the leg slit."

Your sister gestured as she spoke showing you what she was talking about. You nodded then she added some pins before shoving you back to the bathroom.

*** Tora's POV ***

When Kuuki came out of the bathroom, she handed you the dress.

"I'll deal with this problem now" you informed her "Then the dress should be done."

She gave you a small smile before you went upstairs. Sasuke followed you to the sewing room.

"Um, Tora" he mumbled.

You acknowledged him as you went around the room collecting scissors, rope, wax, mesh and a seam riper.

"I was wondering if…" he trailed off.

"Wondering what?" you stopped what you were doing to give him a kiss of encouragement.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to the prom with me."

"I'd love to" you hugged him.


	12. Chapter 12

*** Sasuke's POV ***

"You ladies ready to go?" Itachi called up the stairs from the entry hall.

"I am, Tora's not" Kuuki called back.

In a few minutes Kuuki came down the stairs. Her dress was amazing; Tora did the most exquisite and most unique dress ever personalized specially for her sister. She reached Itachi; he was stunned, to stunned to talk. All he could do was wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her. The phone suddenly rung, ruining the mood.

"I've got it" Tora called then shrieked.

Tora came running down the stairs. She looked gorgeous in her short midnight blue strapless dress, a giant bow in the back for decoration. She ran up to you, wrapped her arms around your neck then kissed you.

"I've got a gig tonight" she proclaimed "We have a gig tonight sis."

"My prom" Kuuki whined.

"Will have the best band ever playing a few songs" Tora touched her ear "Bring our gear and we'll meet you there."

"What are you two talking about?" you asked.

"You'll see" Tora took the ear piece out winking "Let's go!"

*** At School ***

The party had just begun and on the stage there was equipment being set up for a live band. You noticed that there were a bunch of girls crowding around the stage, as you passed you noticed they were around some guy. He had to be part of the band; he didn't seem so bad since he took the attention of the girls away from you. He glanced over and smiled, then left the girls and walked over.

"Hey babe" he cupped Tora's chin "You ready to rock?"

You tightened your grip around her waist, she glanced at her sister.

"Fine" Kuuki sighed; she kissed Itachi then started to leave "We'll be right back."

"I'm so ready to rock!" Tora smiled widely.

She kissed you before the guy took her hand and dragged her away.

"You don't like him" Itachi commented.

"How can you tell?" you asked sarcastically.

"Attention students" the principal announced "This year there is a special treat for all those graduating. This year the prom has a live band. Please welcome 'Death For Heaven'."

The guy from before walked on and picked up a bass guitar, a very rich and snobby looking guy sat behind the drum set. Kimi stood behind a key board and other random instruments, next Kuuki came out and grabbed a guitar and finally Tora walked on stage also grabbing a guitar then stood in front of a microphone. You glanced at Itachi and he was smiling.

"Watch little brother" he said "Your girlfriend has a unique talent."

They sang three fast songs and one slow song. Itachi was right; Tora did have a unique talent. Her voice was hypnotizing, perfect like an angel, coming from the mouth of a goddess. You couldn't believe how lucky you were to have her.

"Sasuke?" you blinked and saw her in front of you "Are you alright?"

"You were amazing!"

You cupped her chin and kissed her softly. When you pulled back she was blinking rapidly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" she shook her head and smiled "That was the first time you kissed me. It was a nice feeling."

You mainly danced with Tora and Itachi mainly danced with Kuuki, but every now and then they were taken from us and we refused to dance with anyone else. Close to the end of the night the principal returned to the stage.

"It's time to announce the prom king and queen" the principal announced "In this envelope is the results…you all voted and this years queen is…Kuuki Kaji."

There were applause as she walked up to receive the crown. Many guys shouted their love toward her. The snobby looking drum player placed the crown on her head, then kissed both her cheeks then her lips. You could tell even from a distance that she was surprised and not enjoying it. Kuuki put her hands on his chest and pushed him away glaring.

"Your king is…Itachi Uchiha."

Your brother went up; the crown was placed on his head by the queen. Itachi glared at the drummer and placed his arm around Kuuki's waist. Kuuki moved closer to Itachi, placed a hand on his chest and kissed him. Suddenly the whole gymnasium was cheering and applauding.

"And new this year is a prince and princess of the night" the principal announced over the noise "You voted and tonight the princess is…Tora Kaji."

She went up to the stage, this time the bass guitarist put the crown on her head. Tora glared at him the whole time, but he learnt from the drummer's mistake. He took a hold of her shoulders, kissed her cheeks then lips. She wasn't able to back away since her shoulders were being held, but her hands did slide up his chest to his neck. He let go of her shoulders and backed away as she smirked.

"Let's not forget your prince…Sasuke Uchiha."

The girls began to scream your name, some sobbed. You put your arm around her waist as the crown was placed on your head by her.

"Now the royals will have their last dance together. After this song, you don't have to go home but you must definitely get off school property."

You held out your hand to Tora and she accepted; you and Tora, Itachi and Kuuki walked off the stage and onto the gymnasium's floor. The music began and the four of you gently flowed to the soft slow music. Mainly glaring eyes starred at the four of you; jealousy could be seen in their eyes.

*** Tora's POV ***

After the royal dance the gymnasium emptied rather quickly. You glanced at the stage to see the band cleaning up. Sasuke put his arm around your waist and started to pull you out after your siblings. You were nearly out the door when someone grabbed your arm and pulled you away from Sasuke. You turned around to see Cole, the bass guitarist; he was leaning in to kiss you. With your free hand you punched his face, he let go stumbling slightly. A loud slapping sound to your right told you that Kuuki had Ken, the drummer, all over her.

"Why don't you just leave our girlfriends alone?" Itachi asked trying to keep his voice calm.

Ken and Cory glanced at each other; you knew that look and glanced at your sister.

"We can't leave our wives alone" Cole stated.

"WHAT!" Itachi and Sasuke stared at the two of you.

"The arranged marriage is off due to our parents being dead" Kuuki informed.

They blinked at you in surprise.

"Your parents didn't tell you?" you asked in mock surprise "Figures."

"Kuuki Kaji" Itachi went on one knee "Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she shrieked after a moment of gawking.

Your sister jumped into Itachi's arms. One long kiss, from what you could tell the most passionate one they've ever had.

"I can't believe this" Ken moaned.

"Get over it" you hissed.

"Tora Kaji" it was Cole this time on his knee "Will you marry me?"

"No" you put your foot on his forehead and kicked him away "Never in a million years."


	13. Chapter 13

*** Kuuki's POV ***

Sarah came down for a visit a few short days later; she said she had a proposition for us.

"So what's this proposition of yours?" you asked suspiciously.

"Well, since you're out of school how would you like a job on the police force. You'll be doing the exact same thing you have been doing, detective work and a full time salary."

"Don't I have to go through University and a whole bunch of exams before I can get on the force?"

"Nope" she wore a huge grin "I talked to the boss and he said that he'll hire you and Tora, once she graduates of course. His reputation has gone up and evil has gone down, his bosses love him and you girls. Everyone wants the Kaji sisters on the force."

"Thank you for the offer" a sly grin formed on your lips "But before I give you my answer I want to talk it over with my fiancé."

"Fiancé?" she blinked surprised, you could tell that her brain slowed for a second before working again "Please tell me it's Itachi. He seems perfect for you."

You just smiled; she shrieked and jumped on you for a huge hug.

"Can I help plan?"

"Umm…I guess."

"Plan for what?" Tora asked passing by with Sasuke.

"The wedding silly" Sarah replied jumping on her "And you're going to help."

"Calm down" she said "You don't even know any details about it yet."

Your cell phone vibrated on the coffee table "Hello?" you listened for a moment "Yeah, I'll be there shortly."

"Let me guess…Itachi" Sarah smirked "I guess I'll be going since you won't be around to talk wedding details."

"I'll talk to him about it later."

You left the house before Sarah could continue to nag.

*** Tora's POV ***

"Nice Sarah" you giggled "You kicked Kuuki out of her own house."

"I did no such thing" she said defensively, you gave her a look "Okay, okay, maybe I did."

You stared to walk toward the kitchen when she jumped on you again.

"Wait, I can still talk wedding plans with you."

"I don't think so" you smirked "This isn't my wedding."

"I guess I'll be going then" fake tears were her specialty and here they came "I know when I'm not welcome."

"Sarah, cut it out."

"I though that would have worked" just then her beeper went off "What do you know, work awaits me. See you around Tora. Bye Sasuke."

"Finally" you sighed as the door closed behind her "The house to ourselves."

"What about Mari, Mai and Sebastian?" Sasuke asked.

"Out for the day."

*** Wedding Day * * Kuuki's POV ***

You starred at your reflection in the mirror trying to remember how to breathe. You were wearing your mother's wedding dress, with a few differences. Tora removed the sleeves so it became a spaghetti strap and had to fix a few of the seams.

"Kuuki, breathe" Tora ordered "There's no reason to be nervous. It's not like this is an arranged marriage and the groom is a jerk."

"You're right" you took a deep breathe "Why do you always act like you're older?"

"I don't know" she shrugged "Some one has to be somewhat responsible."

"You look gorgeous" Sarah walked in the room "You ready to walk down the aisle?"

"I think so" you gulped.

Tora and Sarah took your arms and guided you to the entrance. Mai and Mari, the flower girls, went ahead. They tossed red and white rose petals from their baskets as they walked closer to the front. You're bridesmaids, Tora and Sarah went next. Their dresses flowed behind them elegantly, the butterflies returned.

The wedding march began, you took a deep breathe then began to walk forward. Your eyes stayed glued to the ground, trying desperately not to trip. The closer you got to the alter the more your eyes wondered, it seemed like the whole town was there. Sarah had picked a very peaceful park for the wedding, birds chirped happily for you.

Eventually your eyes wondered to your soon to be husband, Itachi Uchiha, and you smiled. The priest did the ceremony, the vows were made and the final 'I now pronounce you husband and wife' came. In that instant Itachi Uchiha kissed you, his wife, now and forever Kuuki Uchiha.

*** Future Information * * No One's POV ***

Tora and Sasuke graduated together and got married. Tora landed a fashion designer's dream job. She worked along side the worlds' best and most famous designer, Tora stayed in her own town and helped him whenever possible using a video chat. She also got a part time job with the police doing detective work.

Kuuki and Itachi had a child, a baby boy. Kuuki accepted the police job that Sarah had offered her and worked along side her sister most of the time. Crime in the town was almost completely gone and other police stations called on her for extra help on many cases.


End file.
